


Summer Heat

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Series: Fluff-n-Smut [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: Lena is waiting at home for Kara to come home.
Relationships: Kara - Relationship, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fluff-n-Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793902
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So this will just be a collection of random one shots that are either fluffy or smutty or both.
> 
> Update: Sorry friends, after receiving the notification that my story posted, I took a moment to read and check it out. As I was reading I realize that the one that posted was the wrong one, and so I have deleted it and posted the right one. I hope this version which is slightly longer and a little more fuller in some places is still worth your kudos. So if you have a chance please re-read the story again. 
> 
> Thank you for your understanding I will do my best to not let this happen again.

Lena is hot, not like sexy hot, but sweaty unhappy hot. The kind of hot that makes you want to sit naked under the shade of some random tree or take a dip in an artificially cooled pool, preferably also au natural. Lena decides upon the latter, body stretch out, lazy on one of the pool side loungers sipping some blueberry lemonade as she waits for her superhero wife to return home from an emergency call for help. 

Under normal circumstance she knew she should be mad, especially, after her wife used her most nefarious weapon to get Lena to spend the long weekend at their small private villa on their private island with its panoramic views of the Pacific Ocean, using her Double Whammy Super Puppy-eyes XL Pout. 

The first time she had heard the name she snorts laughs thinking that it was the most contrived ridiculously named thing she had ever heard. But every one of Kara's friends (now hers) were serious about not being able to deny the super anything when it was used. Lena was in disbelief that adults as smart and accomplished as the super friends could be waylaid by something as pedestrian as a pouting ray of sunshine. That is until the fateful day it was finally turned on her and she saw why Alex and everyone else caved to it and there for dreaded when it was used. 

There really was no defense against it. It always started with her saying your name in a small voice, cracked and wavering Then you were hit by large blue eyes rounded and glimmering seemingly on the verge of tears making them look glassy, how it swelled and tugged viciously at your heart. While the gentle crinkling of Kara's brows caused your heart to hitch and sputter. Once the eyes had soften you, the gentle turn of a bottom lip as it plumped up being push out by the upper one being pushed in, quivering making you rethink everything you were on the verge saying suddenly you are caving saying yes when you were ready to say no. It was really just the most unfair thing imaginable. But, in Lena's case cause… she was the girlfriend, also ended with some amazing mind-blowing sex, that left Lena feeling smug that at least she got a deliciously juicy reward. She often wonders why those not dating Kara didn't resent the blonde pouter. Ah another question for another day…. Maybe.

They had been dating for just over 6 months and Kara had been spending most of her weekdays and weekends at Lena's penthouse. The exception being game night which was still held at Kara's place on Friday nights. Lena after working her long 18-hour day would drag her tired body up the three flights of stairs, open the door stripe down to her skivvies and make her way to Kara and bed. 

One evening, after a particularly hot make out session, Lena brought up the idea of moving in together 'here in my place, well ours if you say yes'. There was a decided pause that and Lena was about turn around when a small voice behind her spoke. 

"You want to live together?" Kara asked carefully. 

At this Lena turns to face Kara bringing her hand to up to rest on her cheek. "Yes, you pretty much live at my place now and I've found that I like having you there. Why not make it official?"

"True," Kara agrees nodding thoughtfully. "I will under one condition," Kara says after some thinking that included her tapping her pointer rhythmically against the corner of her mouth.

"Okay…." Lena stares at Kara bemused. 

"You must start attending game nights. No more long Friday work days, your attendance is now mandatory, barring some world ending emergency at L-Corp. Otherwise, this hot ass," Kara punctuated this with a firm grip to Lena's left ass cheek. "Is expected to be there eating and being merry. Preferably in my lap."

"Kara….." Lena began closing her eyes trying to make her girlfriend understand.

"Lena," Kara said and the voice she used brought Lena up short causing Lena to open her eyes… and there it was the Double Whammy Super Puppy-eyes XL Pout, being used inches from her own.

Lena felt her heart sputter to life without thought or hesitation she said "Alright, I'll have Jess rearrange my schedule." It was mind control, plain and simple one moment Lena was on the verge of say "no" and the next she was caving like a house made of sticks.

And like that Lena's staid white penthouse became filled with mismatched colorful tchotchkes and other homey decorations, rowdy life loving people and a stocked to the gills fridge with food that would wreak havoc on Lena's carefully maintained figure, but did nothing adverse to her now live perpetual ray of sunshine girlfriend's hot as fuck body. 

Who was currently hovering over Lena in a slightly singed super suit. Lena mouth broadens to into a smiles up at Kara opening her arms invitingly.

"Hey, sexy lady," Kara beams, disengaging her super suit and floating her now naked body, slotting it between Lena's open thighs.

"Hey yourself," Lena replies wrapping her legs around her wife's waist bringing her moist pussy up against taunt six pack abs causing the supers breath to hitch in response. "Take me to bed Supergirl," Lena whispers and Kara happily hastens to comply. 

They crash land onto the bed, the nth metal frame groaning slightly as the mattress dips heavily, Kara uses her body to soften the fall. Kara wastes no time, flipping them, and begins attacking Lena's neck sucking and nipping as Lena engages the red sun lamps via the switch on the closest nightstand. Kara's ministrations lessening markedly.

As the warm glow radiates around the room, Kara's moves up pressing her soft lips to her wife's, their mouths moving in tandem. Kara moans and Lena tongue delves and suddenly their tongues are twisting and dancing as they taste each other. Swiping, meandering and languid. There is a small fight as each one chases the other scrapping teeth biting lips.

Lena groans as she feels a single digit move up and down over her wet slit moving to ghost over her clit and Kara nips her bottom lip.

"So wet for me," Kara remarks eyes round and in awe. 

"All for you, darling," Lena murmurs low. "Please," she pleads as Kara suckles and gently bites her ear continuing to tease her pussy. "I need you inside," Kara nods and sinks two fingers into Lena's well-oiled cunt. "Yes," Lena cries as the fingers stroke her g-spot, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through her body and up her spine. 

"Rao, I love you so much," Kara says before taking Lena's pink nipple into her mouth pinching and pulling, kneading it against her tongue. 

"I too, love you," Lena saying vaguely coherent as her wife continues to take her, deeply, thrusting in and out fingers slightly curved, scraping along her upper walls, and hitting that toe curling spot over and over again. With a pop Kara releases one nipple kissing across Lena's chest to capture and tease the other nipple. Lena's body positively begins to sing as the pleasure builds within her belly. She is so close, just striding the edge but Lena knows her wife's and just as her walls begin to flutter, Kara's hand moves away. 

Eyes blown, Lena flips them ravenous and hell bend on revenge of the sweetest order. 

They are an odd mix of sexual desires and kinks. These two fools in love. Lena, having been denied the softer forms of love and affections likes when Kara is languid and sweet, taking her lovingly, slowly and completely. For Kara, her sweet puppy Wife, she likes it rough, she like bruises on her neck and thighs the feeling of being claimed and fucked and taken to task. She wants to feel the harsher side of intimacy that she only ever used to, sometimes experiences when fighting otherworldly beings. Whom even then sometimes barely coming close to doling out. 

So Lena claims Kara's mouth with her own, rough and possessive, pressing and pulling, biting and sucking, lips left inflamed. Kara groans deep and throaty and Lena drinks it all in. Her darker side coming out to play, donning the mantle of a cunning Luthor, using her shrewd and calculating skills to bring her wife the most mind-numbing pleasure possible. She moves down Kara's body, licking here, biting there, and tweaking her nipple hard. Kara moans throttled voice cracking on glass. 

Lena smiles continuing down to the apex of sun kissed thighs, leans in she presses her lips to flesh, opening her mouth wide she quickly bites down, causing Kara to yelp at the sudden pain and she switches from biting to sucking Kara's flesh in hard against her teeth. She moves away, inspecting her work proud of the bruise that is forming, short-lived though it might be. As her wife's juices gush from her slick sex Lena dives in, gathering her cum eating her out like the world is ending. She is twirling her tongue over Kara's clit, applying more and more pressure with each turn. Kara's thighs are trembling and Lena doubles down, licking and sucking and dragging her teeth over the sensitive bundle of nerves, bringing her wife closer and closer to her first release. Kara squirts into her mouth as she tumbles over the edge.

There is barely a moments breath as Lena moves like a cat after catching its prey up and over Kara's heaving form. "God, I want you so bad," she sighs moving in close. "I need you," Lena murmurs in Kara's ear before biting it harshly nearly breaking skin. The effect on Kara is immediate as her body arches and Lena drives into her cunt, three fingers knuckles deep thrusting in and out thumb up hit Kara's clit over and over as Lena plunders and owns her sex. For a second time, Kara is quickly hurdling towards release, her body tightening and shuddering in, all for the moment, the sweet moment where everything within her blows out and she screams out Lena's name as she cums hard her core clamping down on like a vice grip on pale fingers. 

Kara feels pleasantly limp and boneless and Lena rolls their bodies to the side, foreheads touching resting against the other letting the quiet settle invade them. Lena presses light kisses to Kara's nose, causing the Kryptonian to close her eyes and smile contentedly.

After a spell Kara cups her wife's face gazing lovingly into sea green eyes leaning in and they are kissing again, slow leisurely as Kara draws in closer snaking her hand down Lena's side moving back down towards her sex her body nudging Lena's back. Kara settles close her body half laying on Lena's whose legs open. Kara's hand moves closer, cupping her sex.

"Mine," Kara whispers possessively and Lena holding her gaze nods in agreement. "And I am yours," Lena nods kisses her, and Kara sinks slowly back in. 

Again, Lena is taken softly, lovingly drawing each thrust out as Kara whispers how much she loves her over and over in her ear. Lena whimpers and moans needing to be reminded constantly of how Kara feels. How deeply her wife loves and cherishes her. Lena needs it like the air she breaths. She needs it to help her tear down the wall she's built to protect her heart destroying it brick by brick. Even now after 5 years of marriage.

" Please," Lena begs again her voice cracking with need.

"Come for me," Kara states and guides Lena to a bone melting release.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has some one shot story ideas please post them down below. I'll tag you if I use your idea. Thanks 
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
